1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising devices and more specifically to exercising devices which are used for exercising in bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore bed exercising devices were cumbersome and inconvenient in that one or more were limited to one type of bed, unbecoming to the bed room, required excessive effort to remove or store out of sight, of such structure that they had to be removed from the bed in order to change linen, useable only on beds having high footboards and difficult to use on beds with high footboards.
Patents representative of the prior art showing exercising devices for use in beds are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,592 to R. V. Sharkey issued May 26, 1946 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,361 to Melillo and Gabriele issued May 7, 1985. The exercising device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,592 can be used only on beds having high footboards. The exercising device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,361 would have to be removed from the bed while changing linen or making-up the bed. Also since it fits between the mattress and the footboard there would be insufficient room for a person's feet when the device is being used on a bed having a high footboard.
Most people, especially women, are sensitive about the appearance of their beds when not in use, therefore, exercising devices sitting in full view while not being used would be objectionable to these persons. One would probably soon get tired of lifting these devices off and out of the bed and having to go through the same chore each time the exercising device is used. This would not offer much incentive to exercise.
In the past inventors in the exercise device field have directed their attention primarily to bulky, somewhat expensive products mostly suitable to gym rooms etc., without much thought to limited income, limited time, limited space, increasing numbers of women and senior citizens getting into the art of exercising for better health and enjoyment of living.
In the case of elderly and over weight persons there is a need for some way they can assist their back and hip muscles in the case of sit-up exercise which is the prevailing type of bed exercising. Many of these persons cannot start off doing sit-ups without some help from their arms either pushing up or pulling forward.